disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Flonne
Flonne is a recurring character in the Disgaea series. She is commonly known for her title as 'Love Freak' and her perpetual usage of the words 'love' and 'justice'. She also has taken on four known forms throughout her history: Angel Trainee, Fallen Angel, Archangel and Awakened Angel. Personality Flonne is a very kind and innocent person who believes that everyone is capable of love including demons. She shows traits of being both an otaku and a ditz. She is an assassin and is willing to finish missions that she is told. She fights very well, at Land of Celestia, Laharl describes her as a "Stubborn but kawaii assassin. Or demon. She's pretty cruel. Just, don't mess with her. She can get pretty caught up with mischief. Now get on with your mission." He said. She believes that love and kindness triumphs all, which annoys both Laharl and Etna, but at one point, physically hurts the former. Even when she became a fallen angel after the events of Hour Of Darkness, Flonne retained her beliefs and her passion about love despite being a demon and dedicated herself towards educating other demons of the importance of it. She especially loves the tokusatsu genre, and has a crudely made costume that resembles a purple winged Godzilla, which is referenced in one of Etna's Next Episode previews and is used in later games as a special attack. She is deeply devoted to both Seraph Lamington and the concept of 'love', and wishes to spread the latter to others, earning the title 'Love Freak' from Laharl. She is affectionate to Laharl despite the way he tends to act towards her (i.e. frequently calling her a "Love Freak" and burning her flower garden). Story ''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Flonne is an Angel Trainee who hails from the land of Celestia, where the Angels reside, sent on a mission to the Netherworld by Lamington to assassinate King Krichevskoy. A short time after her arrival, however, she learns from Laharl that his father King Krichevskoy has been dead for over two years. She, perturbed by Laharl's rejection of everything to do with love, decides to change her mission to follow him and observe if demons truly are incapable of it. In the good ending of ''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, she becomes a Fallen Angel and retains this form in all of her future appearances (with the exception of Disgaea 4, whereby her appearance has changed,). In some of the other endings, she is supposedly dead, as Lamington, who is killed by Laharl in these endings, is the only person who can bring her back to life. In the 'normal' ending and anime, she is also brought back to life but through Laharl's sacrifice (causing Laharl to reincarnate into a Prinny). As a Fallen Angel, Flonne's personality does not change significantly, though in the anime, Etna says that she's beginning to really act like a demon (she becomes more careless about her manners and choice of words). In the Disgaea: Afternoon of Darkness and Disgaea DS Etna Mode scenario, Flonne believes that Etna is a great Space Detective and strives to be her assistant. She is later tricked by "God" to kill Etna, only to later realize that "God" was actually Vulcanus. In Etna Mode, Flonne has two enemy-unique classes: S. Detective and Angel Trainee. ''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories Although she has no part in the main storyline, Flonne becomes playable in ''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories after completing the optional mission "I want to fight an Overlord!" Flonne then decides to stay with Etna in Veldime and later tries to get Laharl and Etna to end their fight with mixed results. ''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice Flonne appears alongside Laharl and Etna when they confront Mao, who they believe is the legendary Overlord. Mao and the others, however, believe that Laharl is the legendary Overlord instead, and a battle ensues. After the battle, she tries to encourage Laharl as he and Mao were evenly matched until Almaz stops the battle. Like many of the other characters, Flonne lost something to the legendary Overlord: The Effort Ninja Gorrilian DVD boxset. She then joins the party afterwards as they face the true legendary Overlord, Baal. In an alternate battle, while Laharl and Etna are trying to convince Mao that Laharl is his father, Flonne appears before Mao, claiming to be his mother. However, Etna had already been trying to convince Mao that she's his mother and the two argue over who the mother should be. Even after being defeated and revealing that Laharl had been lying about him being Mao's father, Flonne still insists that she is the mother. The game ends shortly afterwords. Flonne also appears in the Raspberyl Mode during Chapter 3. In it, she appears in Celestia despite clearly still being a Fallen Angel. Because of this, when Raspberyl approaches her she quickly retreats and hastily puts on her old Angel Trainee outfit. Also, she is somehow able to make her wings look like angel wings again as well as hide her tail (which would not only be hard to do but also incredibly uncomfortable). She goes along with Raspberyl's guess that she is the Archangel. She encourages her feelings of rivalry towards Mao, and reveals that Raspberyl already had the heart of an angel (although after she leaves, Flonne admits that she thinks there is no real difference between the heart of an angel or the heart of a demon). Unlike other characters like Zetta, Captain Gordon, Jennifer and Thursday, even though Flonne appears in the Raspberyl mode story, she isn't removed from the Player's classroom when you enter Raspberyl Mode. Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten Flonne appears in ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten and she has become an Archangel. With this, she has gained a new outfit and larger wings, signifying her position. Flonne is a boss in the post-game and is unlocked after being defeated, joining at level 200. However, a Fallen Angel version of Flonne is also available as DLC and joins at level 1, without needing to fight a boss. She is mostly unseen throughout most of the game but is mentioned throughout the story by Vulcanus (though she is just referred to as "Lady Archangel" (天使長ー様Tenshichou-sama)). She makes her physical appearance in Chapter 9 to help Valvatorez and his team save the earth, with the help of her new giant robot "Great Flonzor X". ''Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness Flonne appears in the game as a primary character (alongside Laharl and Etna). In this game, she is in her Fallen Angel form. She gains another form called ''Pure Flonne. Her Pure Flonne form is inspired by the Pure Pink character from the Pure Seven Morphing Angels TV show. Flonne was granted the Pure Flonne form after consulting with Seraph Lamington regarding the missing angels in the Netherworld. She was made into a temporary Archangel to resolve the matter and chose the form via her own preference. In the Pure Flonne form, she is able to sense the most minute of angel energies in order to help the party locate the angels who have gone missing. Talking to Pure Flonne at the base after raising likeability to a certain amount will lead her to comment on how much love there seems to be at the castle, rewarding the Pure Stick for your efforts. ''Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance Flonne returns in ''Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance as a DLC character. She is seen in a DLC story along with Laharl, Etna and Sicily. Flonne retains all of her original skills in D2. She possess an overload skill Volunteer Sauver, which transforms her into the form Pure Flonne for three turns. She has a combination attack when attacking it with Sicily called Double Holy Arrows. ''Prinny: Can I Really Be the Hero? Flonne appears as a boss on the Downloadable Stage "Flonne Castle". She hops around on a Pogo Stick called the Hopper Junior and can summon Kurtis and the Prism Rangers to help her out. After defeating her, she reveals that she's in the castle because she was on her way to see Lamington to find a way to help Laharl reincarnate faster, but ended up stumbling into a show-room and bought the the Hopper she was using and got distracted with it (prompting Hero Prinny to call her the "poster child of failure"). Her reason for attacking the Prinnies was because Etna had tricked her into believing they had tossed out her Prism Ranger DVD ("It's a Blu Ray!"). Etna then shows and reveals she also had apparently brainwashed Flonne into thinking she (Etna) was the nicest demon of them all. Prinny 2: Dawn of Operation Panties, Dood! In the sequel, Flonne is now an NPC. She appears in scenes with Etna and the Hero Prinny can talk to her at the Prinny Base. Her role is a bystander. In some of the hours, the player can see her with Etna in the Etnachamber. She can also be fought during 7 hours left at a balcony stage. In an alternate storyline called ''Asagi Wars: Vengeance of Asagi, Flonne is the new Etna of the mode because Etna and the other Prinnies are out at the hot springs celebrating the Prinny Squad's accomplishment of retrieving her panties. She can be fought in the Etnachamber. Strangely, Flonne's voice in this game is lower pitched, even when shouting. ''Disgaea Infinite Flonne for some reason decides to apply for the ability to become an angel again, much to the confusion of most of the main characters around her and reverts back into her angel trainee appearance but is still not officially considered an angel as she must complete a list of steps that go like Paperwork > Test > Interview with the Archangel > Ground Test > Speed Training > Graduation. At some point she implies that she must return to Celestia to take her test and may or may not return which Etna admits saddens her (as she will not have anyone to talk to) and Laharl will admit it as well depending on if you step in via mind control and make him say so. She orders the Prism Rangers vs. Gorillian DVD from the Netherword Shopping Channel and did a dance of joy in private. The delivery boy (who turns out to be Mao) purposely mis-delivers the order as it is his job. She then plots with Etna to get her stuff back. Meanwhile Raspberyl intends to return the DVD to it's rightful owner due to her Delinquent nature. The Prinnies have an unofficial fanclub of Flonne due to her kindness towards them. Other Appearances Flonne appears as a hidden boss in both Phantom Brave and Makai Kingdom. Phantom Brave In Phantom Brave, she meets Ash and Marona alongside Etna in the Overlord's Castle. Although she is initially against fighting the two, Etna bribes her with a Prism Rangers DVD boxset. She also fights them again alongside Laharl and Etna. In Phantom Brave, she shines with any Skill Type, but is best with INT-based attacks. Makai Kingdom In Makai Kingdom, she can be fought twice. To fight her once, write the wish "I wish to fight an ally of Justice!" She appears before Lord Zetta. challenging him as a "Hero of Love," annoying Zetta with a fake transformation trigger, which instigates the battle. She can be recruited by writing the wish "I wish to fight the Overlord of another game!" and defeating her alongside Laharl and Etna. (Although only Laharl needs to be killed to clear the stage) In battle, she is a Healing-based character. She is good with Books, Staffs, Makai Cannons, and Remotes. She also develops all Healing and support spells. Zettai Hero Project: Unlosing Ranger VS. Darkdeath Evilman Flonne does appear as the last boss in the desert dungeon, but only if you kill Mana,who you are tasked with protecting. Then Flonne appears to deal heavenly retribution. A version of her also appears as the boss of the New Hero level of the mastery cave, and most people have to grind their level into the hundreds to beat her. This version, though, turns out to be Asagi cosplaying as Flonne, and after the battle, the real Flonne comes, stating that Asagi must really admire the Angel of justice, and thus decided to cosplay as her. Flonne then drags her off to talk about love and peace together for days on end. A Flonne costume is also available as a Costume System, which can be unlocked by beating Flonne in the Mastery Dungeon: New Hero Level, or can be unlocked by talking to the prinny at the bottom of the base 10 times very quickly (along with a Laharl and Etna Costume). This can be accomplished by holding o, and button mashing x. The costume allows the Unlosing Ranger(main character) to don a Flonne costume, essentially allowing one to, in a sense, play as her. The Flonne costume also adds a +50 boost to the water element. Gameplay Flonne may be described as a support unit, but is also very capable offensively. In most games, Flonne has above average stat aptitudes and initial base stats in SP, INT, RES, and HIT. These compliment both her magic and high Weapon Mastery with Staffs and Bows , also making her a suitable Gun user, albeit to a lesser degree. Her unique evility in ''Disgaea D2 and 5'' is Love Field, which reduces the damage taken by allies while on the map. Angel The Angel class is only available in the first game of the series, ''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness and its remake. * Power of Love - Flonne heals everyone around her with angelic energy. * Holy Arrows '''- Flonne fires divine feathers at her enemies. * '''Divine Ray - Flonne unleashes holy light upon her enemies that make them explode. ''Fallen Angel The Fallen Angel class is probably Flonne's iconic form as she is in it in all the other games where she is playable in some way. * '''Power of Love' - Flonne heals everyone around her with love energy. ** Dragon Meow - Flonne calls forth a Dark Dragon and it attacks the enemy with its Dark Breath. Power of Love changes into Dragon Meow in Disgaea 4. ** Love Knuckle! - Flonne charges her fist with love energy and strikes the opponent. Dragon Meow changes into Love Knuckle in Disgaea D2. * Holy Arrows - Flonne fires holy hearts that explode into smaller hearts. In Disgaea 4 onwards, they explode into one big heart. * Flonnezilla - Flonne transforms into a space monster and roars at the enemy, engulfing them in magical blue flames. In Disgaea D2, she fires a laser beam from her eyes on the warehouse the enemy is hiding in and it explodes, catching the enemies in the explosion. * Echo Phoenix! '-FIonne uses a frightful wind mixed with fire and then transforms into a demon. She claps 2, then puts the power into the ground which can 'electric' the enemy and cause them to go blind. Only in Disgaea D2, She steps down to the ground and says, "Power and Love are my magic!" Archangel The Archangel class is available only in ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten, though its sprites can be applied to her Fallen Angel form in Disgaea D2 via DLC. Unlike her Fallen Angel counterpart, she is not DLC and is only obtainable when beaten. * '''Tri-Dra Meow - Flonne calls forth a Dragon and it attacks the enemy with its Flame Breath. * Saint Arrow - Flonne fires divine feathers that explode into a tornado of feathers. * Great Flonzor X - Flonne summons her great robot to shoot its hand at her enemies, resulting in an explosion. She then flies away on top of the hand and poses like a tokusatsu anime heroine with the sign 'Great Flonzor X' beside her. Awakened Angel Flonne is given temporary Archangel powers in Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness. In this form, she looks like Pure Pink from the Pure Seven Morphing Angels TV show and is named Pure Flonne. In the main game, Flonne obtains this form (which only changes her play style by giving her a new special skill called Extreme Love! and giving her a different Evility) in Episode and loses it at the end of the game, but a bill can be passed in the post game for 5000 Mana that lets her change back into this form. After doing so it is also possible to change back for 2500 Mana. *'Love Knuckle!' - Pure Flonne charges her fist with love energy and strikes the opponent. *'Holy Arrows' - Pure Flonne fires holy hearts that explode into one big heart. *'Flonnezilla' - Pure Flonne transforms into a space monster and shoots the warehouse the enemy is hiding in with a laser beam from her eyes and it explodes, catching the enemies in the explosion. *'Extreme Love!' - Pure Flonne covers herself in love energy and charges at the enemy. She then uses the love energy to fire a huge laser into the moon, engraving a pink heart and the word 'LOVE' on it. Only available in her Awakened Angel class. Gallery Appearance = - Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness = File:AngelIdol.png - Trinity Universe = TU Flonne.png - }} |-|Artwork = - Concept = - Disgaea 2 = Concept-13.jpg|Flonne's Concept Art from Disgaea 2. - Disgaea 4 = Charactersketch l07.jpg|Flonne's Concept Art from Disgaea 4. - }} }} |-|Portraits = - Disgaea 4 = D4 Flonne (Archangel) Portrait.png|Flonne's Archangel portrait in Disgaea 4. D4 Flonne (Fallen Angel) Portrait.png|Flonne's Fallen Angel portrait in Disgaea 4. - Prinny Series = P2DOP Flonne Portrait.png|Flonne's portrait in Prinny 2. - }} |-|Busts = - Disgaea 2 = File:D2_Flonne_1_Bust.jpg File:D2_Flonne_2_Bust.jpg - Disgaea 4 = D4 - Flonne.jpg - }} |-|Cut-Ins = - Disgaea D2 = DD2 Flonne Cut-In.png|Flonne's Cut-in image in Disgaea D2. DD2 Pure Flonne Cut-In.png|Pure Flonne's Cut-in image in Disgaea D2. DD2 Flonne Legacy Cut-In.png|Flonne's (Legacy) Cut-in image in Disgaea D2. - }} |-|Sprites = - Disgaea 2 = Flonnesprite_d2.gif|Flonne's sprite in Disgaea 2. - Disgaea 3 = D3 Flonne (Fallen Angel) Sprite.png|Flonne's sprite in Disgaea 3. D3 Flonne (Angel Trainee) Sprite.png|Flonne's Angel Trainee sprite in Disgaea 3. - Disgaea D2= DD2 Flonne Sprite.png|Flonne's sprite in Disgaea D2. DD2 Flonne (Idol) Sprite.png|Pure Flonne's sprite in Disgaea D2. - }} |-|Anime = high_angel_flonne.PNG|Archangel Flonne in the Disgaea 4 opening. Trivia *She is referenced in Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2, with the skill name "Angel Love" which has the quote: "I say love, and love heals all wounds. I will heal 50% hp to all allies in a small area. Isn't love grand? -Flonne" *Flonne, along with Laharl and Etna, has four unique special skills in Disgaea D2, contrary to her usual three, Flonne's being Extreme Love! (which is only available in her Pure form). *Flonne's final attack Extreme Love! is inspired by the final scene of the anime "Eureka Seven", where an energy ray go from Earth to the Moon and draw the characters' names in a heart on the Moon. *Flonne has her own spin on the speech the G Gundam character Domon Kasshu uses when he is about to defeat an enemy. She says "This heart of justice of mine is burning red! It's loud roar tells me to defeat evil!" Category:Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Player Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Bosses Category:Disgaea 4 Secret Characters Category:Disgaea 3 Secret Characters Category:Disgaea 2 Secret Characters Category:Disgaea D2 Characters Category:Disgaea 5 DLC Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Disgaea RPG Characters